Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130321001712
Okay, so this is my new theory: Ali and Courtney hated each other. Courtney always wanted to impersonate Ali, so she got shipped off to Radely. Eventually, Courtney snuck out of Radely and began tormenting Alison as "A". Alison eventually found out who her stalker was, and planned to kill Courteny and run away as she knew that Courtney wanted to kill her. So Courtney was burried alive and Ali escaped. I think Jenna, Melissa and Shana knew about Courtney, and Jenna was the one who pulled her out of the gazebo hole. Both twins are alive. Courtney decided that Ali wasn't enough, and that her friends also deserve to be tormented. She couldn't be seen in public because everyone thought that Ali dissapeared, so she found away to make sure Mona sees Alison's diary/ies. Mona read the diaries, and Ali mentioned in the diary how she was being tormented from A. Then, on the last page of the diary, there was a note inside saying "You know what you need to do". Mona decided to become A in revenge for the liars stealing Hanna from her. She formed her own team, recruited Toby and blackmailed Lucas. So then when Mona was exposed and sent to Radely, Courtney wanted to put her next part of her plan into play. She wanted to visit Mona, take the A-Team from her, and resume her reign of terror over the liars, but this time: hardcore. Since Ali always wore that Red Coat, Courtney--who's still obsessed with Ali--also wears a Red Coat. Now, Ali, who was always trying to help the liars, found about Mona being A. She suspected that there must be a team, so just like Courtney, Ali hatched a plan: she was going to try to take the team from Mona, and use it to help the liars and put an end to all of this. Ali also wears a Red Coat. Now, at the same time, Alison and Courtney took control of the A-Team. Mona and Toby don't know who their leader is, so at times Ali is calling the shots while at times Courtney is calling the shots. The twins found about each other and their plans, so now they are in this big sibling rilvary. Whenever Ali is being Big "A", she is trying to help the liars, and telling her workers to do good things. Whenever Courtney is calling the shots, she is telling her workers to do bad things. Eventually, Toby started loving Spencer so he decided to try to keep Spencer safe. Mona on the other hand healed in Radely, and now she is being blackmailed to stay in the A-Team. Now, Courtney was getting sick of only being A part time, so she decided to form her own second team. This second A-Team is evil, it is composed of Courtney, Melissa, Jenna and Shana. Courtney told Mona to have the girls in the cabin place together, while she told Jenna and the other two to set the house on fire. Courtney actually learned that Mona and Toby are actually against her, so she decided to target Mona and Toby as well. Meanwhile, Ali learned of Courtney's plans, so she saved the liars + Mona. So basically, there are two A-Teams: The Good A-Team: Alison, Mona and Toby Evil A-Team: Courtney, Jenna, Melissa and Shana